dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza (Universe 8)
Frieza is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball. At one time, Frieza was considered the strongest being in the universe. In Universe 18 though, he met his match in a Super Saiyan named Goku, and was later killed by another Super Saiyan, Trunks. This version of Frieza comes from a different universe, and although he may look and act the same as the original Frieza, his fate was not as cut and dry as his counterpart's. Overview Appearance Frieza has the same appearance he has in the manga and anime, he doesn't show any trace of aging in his appearance even after more than 3 decades due to the incredibly large lifespan of his race. He was in his true form from the start of this manga but we don't know if he is in this form because he managed to have perfect control of it over the years like his brother Coola or if he just didn't want to look very weak in comparison with his brother and father. Personality The same trace of personality as we see in the manga and the anime: egocentric, proud and prepotent. Abilities Probably the same abilities he had shown in the dbz anime and manga which are: - Powerful ki-based and telekinetic techniques like the death beam and the death ball. - Superior speed - Close and long-range combat skills with a better performance in the air rather than in the floor. Also it seems that he didn't become more powerful after 32 years since Namek events, probably he managed to control completely his true form power at least but of course it's just a guess since we don't have any information that confirm this. Biography In Universe 18, Frieza would be defeated during the final battle on Namek. In universe 8 reality, a changing element resulted in Frieza becoming the victor, and apparently forging an uneasy alliance with his brother Cooler. The rest of Frieza's family has relaxed since then, with their dominion increased astronomically as time went on. 'DBM' Frieza first appears while observing Goten and Trunks as the two of them are exploring their competition, and Frieza instantly shows disgust for another group of Saiyans appearing (though it is unknown how Frieza knew they were Saiyans right away). It is clear from the beginning that their intention is to gain the prize of three wishes, since they were not able to use the Dragonballs in their universe. 'First Round' In the first round, Frieza is matched up with one of his own elite henchmen, Jeice in the second fight of the entire tournament. With knowledge of Frieza's terrifing power, Jeice immediately forfeits the match upon hearing the match-up from the Vargas announcer. 'A Vision of the Future' Frieza appears in one of Bardock's future visions. There he states that Captain Ginyu is still alive. This scene alludes to another scene described in detail below. 'A Good Night's Sleep' At the end of the first round, all competitors go to their sleeping quarters, and Frieza and his family members are plotting to steal the Dragon Balls under the cloak of darkness. Frieza denies Burter's offer to search for them, and Cold orders Frieza and Cooler to check different wings on the opposite sides of the Vargas' tower. Frieza manages to search mostly unhindered, and while examining a safe, he is discovered by Buu. Buu advises Frieza that searching is meaningless, because the Vargas were smart enough to hide the Dragonballs in another universe. He then asks Frieza if someone else in his squads had the ability to change bodies, which Frieza nervously denies, and Buu reveals that someone from Universe 8 is not in their original body. When Frieza demands their identity, Buu leaves Frieza to discover the infiltrator. 'Universe 8 - More than 30 years ago' In Age 762 (guess), Frieza's capital city and residence was destroyed in a battle with an unknown Saiyan (possibly Vegeta), and he and the Ginyu Force responded, however, Frieza was very upset to see his palace destroyed, which according to Frieza was a gem of beauty and magnificence. Captain Ginyu then, apparently trying to free his comrades from Frieza's wrath, took all the responsability for himself saying that he was not capable of stopping the Saiyan and Frieza.and in a fit of rage, mortally wound Captain Ginyu and ordered his body to be disposed of. Years later, Frieza would remember this incident after being informed by Buu from universe 4 that one member of Frieza's group was not in their original body, haunted by the possibility that Captain Ginyu likely survived and hid from him for decades. 'Second Round ' During the morning of the second round, Frieza stayed inside of his spaceship and reflected over who Captain Ginyu might have changed into, running through most of the Ginyu Force and soldiers. Shortly before the announcement of their match, Nappa arrived and started mocking Frieza, pushing the tyrant's buttons to enrage him. When the match began, Nappa immediately surrendered, forcing Frieza to relent or else his entire universe would be disqualified for attacking a surrendering opponent. When Frieza returned to his space, Burter naively asked his master if he was alright, Frieza killed him with a swing of his arm. Frieza argued with the Vargas near his space, claiming that the kill should be legit due to it being from his own universe. Trivia *In the Page 28 comments, Salagir mentions that Frieza is not necessarily in his final form because he was never pushed that far, but possibly because he didn't want to take on a weaker appearance than his brother. *During the fight between Dabura and Cell, Piccolo stated that Frieza and his family do not train, meaning that Frieza had no increases in power since his battles on Namek. This statement is challenged since Cooler stated in the french novel that he always trained to be the strongest in the family. *Salagir has also stated that the residents of Universe 8 had never witnessed a Super Saiyan prior to Trunks' transformation in his fight against Coola. (page number evidence, or this rumor is getting deleted) Gallery U8_27.png|Frieza babbling about the saiyans in the tournament. U8_266.png|Frieza and family impressions about Vegetto's power FreezaVision8_color.png|Frieza in Bardock's vision!!! FriezaPlan_color.png|Frieza planning with his family to steal the dragon balls. RamdomExpositionBuu_colorByYOSHIONANDAYAPA.png|Frieza taking knowledge by Buu about a person in the wrong body among his soldiers. U8 Incident color.png|Frieza's flashback of a incident that happened in his planet capital in universe 8. Dbm 0536 by homolagabor-d4uufop.jpg|Still in the flashback, Freeza killing Captain Ginyu after his failure in stop an unknown saiyan to destroy his entiry capital city. Burter death8.png|Frieza killing Burter. Category:Universe 8 Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Frost Demon Category:Asexual